Code Geass: The Demon Prince
by Flipkicks
Summary: In the year 2017 A.T.B. A former heir to the imperial throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia, is destined to take down the Empire he once called his home, The Holy Britannian Empire, and change the world under the alias Zero. As he goes down this road, he will encounter old friends, new enemies, and love ones in this Black Rebellion. Code Geass X Multiverse, Lelouch X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new crossover story "Code Geass: The Demon Prince" a Code Geass X Multiverse story that sets in the Code Geass World, starting with season 1.**

 **There are going to be characters from different animes and since I've been feel like doing a new Code Geass fanfiction. I do want to know which anime characters from like Fairy Tail to Bleach or whatever anime characters that you guys want to see.**

 **I do not own any characters or the series in this story.**

* * *

 _After the Indochinese Peninsula was conquered by Britannia and named Area 10, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with Chinese Federation and E.U.'s politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia - an event referred to as the Oriental Incident. Both the Chinese Federation, the E.U. and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia in an effort to come to negotiations._

 _ **August 10, 2010 a.t.b** The Second Pacific War erupts; the one-month war results in the conquering of Japan by Britannia. The end of the war signifies Japan as a formal colony of Britannia, renamed Area 11 and its citizens "Elevens "._

* * *

 **Prologue**

August 10th, 2010 A.T.B.  
4 Hours after Japan Surrendered

Lelouch Lamperouge, formerly known as His Highness Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of The Holy Britannian Empire and Seventeenth in line for the throne, sat scowling at his feet.

Off to his left, some Japanese soldiers were cremating the remains of some of their fallen brethren, saluting to respect them and their sacrifice.

'A single month.' Lelouch thought darkly, 'In only a single month, my former homeland has forced Japan to surrender itself. Incredible. These third-generation Knightmare Frames, the 'Glasgow', must be very powerful to accomplish this.'

Most people would be surprised by such dark and mature thoughts from Lelouch, considering he is only ten years old, but Lelouch is no ordinary child. Raised in the Aries Villa alongside his half-siblings, he was taught the basics of ruling, in case he was the one to make it to the throne, he proved himself to be a veritable genius, surpassed only by his elder brother, Prince Schneizel, in his ability to grasp even the advanced and convoluted theories of politics and of warfare.

In addition, he was far more mature than most children of his age due to the tragedies he has endured. His mother, Marianne vi Britannia, had been brutally murdered by a withering hail of gunfire right in front of him. His younger sister, Nunnally, had been caught in the crossfire.

Although his mothers' last act had been to shield most of her with her body, Nunnally had been shot in the legs, crippling her.

The trauma from the death of her mother had robbed Nunnally of her sight ever since.

Lelouch had demanded a reason from his father, Charles zi Britannia, the Emperor, as to why terrorists, whom it was supposed by all had committed the murder, had been allowed to get into the inner gardens of the Aries Villa, where they then shot through a series of windows to kill his mother as she was walking down a flight of stairs, and had escaped, both unmolested and unfound!

In response, Charles disowned both Lelouch and Nunnally and sent them to Japan as political hostages. "So you may be of some use, as weak as you both are." as his former father had put it.

And now this. An invasion, which gave the Japanese people carte blanche to kill them. The two children of Marianne had been truly abandoned by both their family and country.

Lelouch's scowl deepened. He had been forced to use his intellect to save his own life, as well as Suzaku Kururugi's life, once already, when the Japanese Colonel, Kyoshiro Todoh, had threatened to kill him and Nunnally.

Lelouch knew that Todoh had spared him only because he had been a temporary student of his during his stay at the Kururugi household, and knew how much Lelouch himself despised his former country. The next assassin would not be as forgiving.

He and Nunnally would have to disappear, and soon. Lelouch already had a plan in the works that assured a successful hiding place for the foreseeable future. Nunnally was resting at the moment, but they would set off for Tokyo in the morning, to enact the first stage of his plan.

Lelouch glanced to the side at Suzaku. His brother-in-all-but-blood was quiet and seemed to be brooding, much as Lelouch was. Suzaku's father, Genbu Kururugi, had been the Prime Minister of Japan, thus why the two royal exiles had been staying with them.

When Japan was invaded, Genbu had committed ritual suicide. That had thrown the country's command structure into disarray and, with only a single victory against the rampaging Britannian forces at Itsukushima, the remaining politicians had folded like a house of cards.

Suzaku had been devastated by his father's death, and only the need to protect Nunnally had helped the boy recover somewhat from the shell-like being he had turned into following his father's death.

"I swear, Suzaku," Lelouch spoke, anger filling his voice as he stood.

Suzaku looked up and stared at his friend warily.

"I swear, someday, somehow, I will destroy Britannia!" Lelouch said, determination etching his face and body.

* * *

 **And that ends this prologue and there are going to be several prologue chapters with the introduction of several characters from Lelouch's life to his teen years.**

 **I honestly do want to know which series should get involve. Of course there are going to be changes such as if some characters of DXD would to appear, they would be regular humans but might have some connection to Geass in some way. I do have to make sure that it does fit the character.**

 **I hope to know which characters you guys want to see in the story and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter "Code Geass: The Demon Prince", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the first chapter.**

 **I do not own any characters or the series in this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue 2**

August 10th, 2015 A.T.B.  
Ashford Academy, 

After Japan was taken over by the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch Vi Britannia or now known as Lelouch Lamperouge, a young Britannian from a small noble home of the House of Lamperouge, is now currently laying on the rooftops of Ashford Academy, a private Britannian school for the young Britannian's that are currently living in Area 11. It has been 5 years since Japan fell and Lelouch made sure that he and his younger sister, Nunnally, were gone from the plain view. So he ended up faking the deaths of himself and his young sister so that the Britannian Empire can't find them out.

With Japan now part of the Britannian Empire, the economy suffered greatly from the war and the Britannian Empire decided to use their own resource, a rare mineral called Sakurdite and the only place that has it . They turned the rubble Tokyo into the Tokyo Settlement.

During those 5 years, Lelouch has managed to establish some connections, the first being his money connection. Since Lelouch has been taught at a very young age of war, he decided to use his knowledge and put some of his minds into the game of chess. the 1st couple of games, Lelouch managed to make around 1k to 10k from but as time went on, he managed to make more than 500k and uses those funds for the simplest of things from food, clothes and other miscellaneous items to help his younger sister's medical issues.

He also used those funds to establish some connections with his old contacts. He contacted two of his 'appointed knights' with one of them being Erza Scarlet and the other being Gray Fullbuster. Erza belonged to a small noble house that is starting to establish itself within the Britannian Nobles since the noble house was friends with Lelouch's mother, Marianne Vi Britannia. He managed to contact Erza's mother, Irene Belserion, and he wanted her to be in Area 11. For Irene, she was relieved to know that Lelouch and Nunnally were safe and Lelouch told her that he is slowly going to change the world.

She thought of it as a joke but once she flew there with her daughter, she could see that this Area 11 has changed him. She could see that he is no longer the innocent child he was once in the Aries Villa and is a rather a hard teen. Once they both landed in Area 11, Lelouch told them that he is in the mists of planning a massive war against his homeland. Irene thought of him being insane but after hearing what he plans on doing, Irene and Erza both bought into his idea of destroying what his family has brought onto the world and being the one to recreate a new world.

For Gray, Lelouch had to contact his former advisor, Jeremiah Gottwald as he is his current guardian due to Gray's parents being killed by 'terrorist' and since Jeremiah was a family friend of his, he decided to take him in and teach the now mid-teen about being an appointed knight. When he did contact him, Gray sighed in relief to know his friend is alive and well, as well for Nunnally's wellbeing. He made sure to have Gray cover his tracks as Lelouch wanted to make sure that the Empire doesn't know that he is alive.

Lelouch would also establish a connection with a Chinese-Britannian Spy by the name of Ada Wong. Ada used to live in the streets of the Chinese Federation until she was 15, which was a year ago and she learned a lot when she first met Lelouch. Since she has the 'ability' to blend into the crowd and find her target, her name started to pop up in the Chinese Federation's radar as a threat to leak their plans out so they decided to make sure that she was done but they didn't expect Ada to be ready for them as she took out her enemies.

He has Ada in the Chinese Federation as his eyes and ears as he wants to make sure that whatever plans that they are planning for Area 11 or Britannia in general, he wants to know.

He would also come into contact with two Japanese 'Ninja' Maids with Sayoko and Taki. Sayoko was originally under the Ashford family but Ruben Ashford decided to have her under Lelouch's command since he needs the extra help with his blind and crippled younger sister. For Taki, she was living in the streets of Shinjuku Ghetto and came across Sayoko. She decided to take in the young girl in and has been part of Lelouch's family and is Sayoko's pupil in Ninjutsu.

"Lelouch." He hears one of his friends calling out to him. "You know we need you for the budget right." He could tell that the voice belongs to Rivalz, his friend, poker buddy and the designated driver.

"You know I made the budget to be fine." He turns around and sees Rivalz, "How could you guys make the budget go higher than the one I set it too?" He questions in annoyance since this is started to become a pain in the neck for him. He knows that Milly is the one responsible for this and is going beyond the budget standard.

"Hey blame Milly."

He rolls his eyes and stands up, "Why do I have to keep on fixing the damn budget?" He sighs in annoyance and goes to Rivalz, "Remind me to schedule some chess games."

"You know I'm your man Lelouch." Rivalz points to himself as he knows that he is good at making chess games for Lelouch.

"I swear she's driving me crazy."

"Well, what you gonna do man? You know Milly likes doing these crazy events."

Millicent 'Milly' Ashford is one of Lelouch's oldest friends and one of his mother's supporters before her assassination. With Marianne being dead, the Ashford name fell from grace and was nothing more than a small noble family with Milly being the heir to her family's name. Her family is known for the creation of the Knightmare Frame's 3rd Generation, the Ganymede and the first pilot was Marianne. That is how her family came into power but with Marianne dead, they are nothing.

"I swear I might as well tell the principle to cut Milly off for a good month." He scratches his head in annoyance, "Hell I'll have her pay me back for the last budget crisis." Rivalz sweat drops from Lelouch's comment as it is a pretty long bill that she owes him for the times he covered the budget with his gambling money.

"By the way Lelouch, have you been working out?" Rivalz asks as he notices that Lelouch is starting to gain some muscle on his biceps.

"Taki and Sayoko have been putting me through hell since they don't want me to be a walking stick with a large brain." He replies back, "It started when the school year started and Taki spotted me being tired from a simple jog."

"Well you always perfered brain power instead of muscle power." Rivalz added his two cents in, "Well I think its a good idea since you never pulled your weight into anything that doesn't involve physical activites."

"Yeah yeah." Lelouch waves it off as he follows Rivalz to the student council's room and to fix another budget crisis.

* * *

 **And that ends another prologue guys! There is going to be another and final prologue chapter for the story before the story picks up into the main canon.**

 **Characters to appear are:** Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Ada Wong, Irene Belserion and Taki.

 **These are the crossover characters that will be in the story and there will be other characters added into the story and what their roles might be. So if there is a character that you guys want to see, let me know.**

 **I hope to hear who you guys want to see in the story and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "Code Geass: The Demon Prince", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Bluedragon20 (Guest):** Taki is a ninja from the video game Soul Calibur series. If you want to know more, check the Soul Calibur wiki for more info on Taki.

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Turn 1** : The Demon Awakens Part 1

2 years later: 5/10th/2017 A.T.B.  
9:00 A.M.

Its been 2 years since Lelouch has established his many different connections and he is still setting everything up with his contact Ada Wong in the Chinese Federation. He is also in talks with some young Euro unit dubbed 'W-0 Unit' and has been one of their benefactors due to his vast amount of wealth, mainly due to his winnings in Chess. Lelouch is currently on the rooftop since he didn't want to attend homeroom nor did he want to attend 1st-period class. He looks out on the rooftop, wondering what he should do next.

'Might have to contact some Euro Britannians in France.' He says to himself as he plays a quarter in his left knuckle, 'Heard Rias Gremory is there and can't have anything happen to her.'

During his youth in the Imperial Pendragon and the Aries Villa, Lelouch was at a time engaged to a Euro Britannian Family, the Gremory Family. Said to be one of 72 E.U.'s oldest family and a potentially powerful ally that Charles Zi Britannia against the E.U. While Charles made sure that he made moves without the knowledge of the entire Britannian Force's, he arranged a political marriage with the head of the Gremory Family, Zeoticus Gremory. Of course, Zeoticus found it strange that one of the E.U.'s enemies is trying to make a treaty by arranging a marriage but Charles being the clever man that he is, told Zeoticus a big pile of horse shit lies.

While Zeoticus didn't believe that Charles believes it was for good intentions, he did find Charles's' lie to be the truth. He knows that the E.U. is on the verge of losing this war due to the Britannian Empire's vast amount of military power. So he was open to the political marriage between the Holy Britannian Empire and one of the E.U.'s Oldest families with Lelouch Vi Britannia marrying Rias Gremory but after the death of Marianne Vi Britannia, the marriage ceased.

'Hopefully, nothing happens to her.' In all honestly, Lelouch doesn't want anything to happen to his once 'fiancée'. Still it would be nice to see her again and her friends that she made.

"There you are." He turns around to see his knight, Erza Scarlet with her arms crossed underneath her breast, "Milly needs you." She says sternly towards him.

He sighs as he knows what Milly is after and that is the budget to be fixed.

"Tell Milly that she needs to stop spending all the money that I made put for each event. She knows that spending too much will lead to us having to fix the damn thing." He ranted as his knight approaches him, "Besides, you can do my work Erza since you're about as smart as I am when it comes to a budget."

"No complaining." She yanks his left ear, causing Lelouch to fall on the ground, "Come on Lelouch. I didn't spend these 2 years finding you at your lazy spot." She then pulls Lelouch towards the student council's room.

With Kallen.

She was having a very bad day, not only she had to retrieve an item that was in a truck, she was getting shot at by a various group of security guards. 'Kami I hate this!' She angrily thought as she went behind cover, as did Nagata. 'Wish these fuckers would just go away!' She drew out her 9mm pistol from her holder and begins to shoot back at the guards as did Nagata. She only managed to kill one of the guards, who happens to be the sniper on the second floor of the building.

"Kallen throw a smoke after I run towards the truck. I'll place some C4 in the meantime." Nagata then places the C4 by his position while Kallen was covering fire, distracting most of the guards.

'This sucks!' Kallen continues to fire at the guards, picking off 2 guards with headshots.

"Kallen, let's go!" Nagata then shoots at the remaining guards so Kallen hurries back to the target. "Here goes something." He mummers to himself as he detonates the C4, creating some massive holes and almost destroying some of the support beams.

"Come on!" Kallen yells as Nagata starts the truck and they begin to drive off as she threw couple smoke grenades.

Ashford Academy; 10 A.M.

After evading Erza from pulling him closer to the student council room, Lelouch managed to escape his knight.

"Yo Lelouch!" Rivalz manages to catch up to his friend.

"What is it?" He asks him in a bit tired mood.

"One of our customers called me and says he can use your help again."

"Does he recall the favor?"

"He does, he'll repay you after this."

"Good, what time does he need us there?"

"Probably around 1 o'clock, we can ditch like usual since the teach hardly take attendance."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you by the garage." Lelouch then walks towards class since he might as well make his appearance for the day.

"Off gambling Lulu?" He turns around to see his blue-haired friend, Ami.

"You intend to stop me, Ami?" She, of course, shakes her head as she isn't the type to stop him, even if she could.

Ami Mizuno is one of Lelouch's smartest friends in the school and is the second smartest in the school, only behind Lelouch. Some would also consider her to be one of the school's beauties with her friends added as well. The two would have a strong friendship and somewhat of a little rivalry in terms of Ami trying to best Lelouch in chess, to which she would fail every time but she wouldn't give up. Ami is currently on her 'duties' on keeping an eye on her friend with his 'disappearance'.

"Knowing you, you will probably come up with hundreds of excuses but since I heard your phone call with Rivalz, you're going to play chess with some noblemen." He would smirk as she caught him but knowing her, she isn't the type to spill it to Milly. "Don't worry Lelouch, I won't but they'll figure it out." She would wave goodbye at him as she takes her to leave.

"Thanks Amy. I'll repay you for this."

"Just make sure to give me an idea for a new formula for Science. You know that I need to improve my chances with Britannia's Scientific division."

"On it."

Highway; 1 P.M.

{Target acquired. Target moving about a speed of 80 kilometers per hour, moving to Delta 1 to Delta 2." The pilot reports in.

{Roger that. All mobile units, declare code 34 from alpha 1 to alpha 3. The unit must be captured back. Eliminate the hostiles.} The commander says.

'Great. Just what we need.' Kallen hacked the radio transmission from the soldiers. "Nagata, change directions." He nods his head and changes where they were suppose to take but since the Military is on them, they need to get out of the highway and quick.

[Here is video footage of today's bombing in Osaka. We believe the terrorist have stolen a military weapon but once we get confirmation, we will inform you all.] The news reporter says as an elder gentleman hesitates on making a move as a snob nobility smirks as the clock makes a noise.

"You're out of time. For now on, you will make your moves at 20 seconds." One of the guards says as the snob nobility flocs his nails.

"Humph...very well, I'm game." He smirks as the door opens, revealing Lelouch and Rivalz. "So this is your substitute?" He examines the teenager, seeing that in his mind, a weak boy who has no game.

"Well, what do we have here? A nobleman with a flamboyant attitude and a snob attitude who shows bad taste in woman." Lelouch smirks as the nobleman shows little anger.

"You kids these days sure have a lot of time on your hands. What is your name?" He asks.

"Lelouch, Lamperouge," Lelouch says as Rivalz looks over the board.

"I don't think you'll be able to win this time man." Rivalz sounded worried but it didn't faze Lelouch.

"Hey Rivalz, when do you think we would have to leave? In order to make it back to class." Lelouch asks his blue-haired friend as he observes the board.

"I think 20 minutes if you bust your ass in this one," Rivalz replies back to his friend, still unsure if he will win this one.

"Then you can drive back safely." Lelouch said as he took his client's seat, "I'll need 9 minutes. By the way about yesterday?" He looks at the elder man.

"Understood sir. We'll discuss this later."

"9 minutes? But you only have 20 seconds per move." The nobleman sounded surprised by his remark.

"Enough time." Lelouch picks up the black king.

"You start with the king? AHAHAHHAHA." He laughs as Lelouch shows a smile to which he knows this will be a quick match, even with the handicap of 20 seconds per move.

Ashford Academy

While Lelouch and Rivalz are still doing their chess match, the girls,(consist of Shirley, Milly, Rey, Nina and Erza) were having a nice lunch outside of Ashford Academy.

"Where's Lulu?" Shirley, the orange haired teen who has a massive crush on the resident 'ice-cold' prince, asks her friends.

"I haven't seen Rivalz also. You think it's poker this time?" Milly Ashford, the student council 'big boob' president, replies to her best friend.

"I think they went off for chess." Nina, the quiet student council/mad scientist, quietly says.

"You know they're forgetting that they are on the student council. They're off gambling for money, if only Lulu would stop, he can get high grades." Shirley says as she urges Lelouch to stop gambling.

"Oh if my darling Lulu would be a serious young man, how adorable." Milly jokes as Shirley blushes and goes quiet.

"Cat got your tongue about that Shirley," Rei says as she takes a bite of her lunch.

"By the way Rey, any idea where Serena is?" Milly asks the black haired beauty. Rei Hino is one of the many close friends that Lelouch has and is one of the few people that he can trust with his secrets and is perhaps one of the girls to be loyal to him and knows that he despises the Britannian Empire and wishes to destroy his own homeland.

"I think we all know where she is." She replies to the blonde as Milly thought of the idea with their friend Serena/Usagi, being left behind in class. They all know that she isn't the smartest in the group and is being told by their teacher to stay for some help. Serena is also one of Lelouch's best friends and is the dimwitted member of the group but does have her moments.

"By the way Erza, where's Gray?" Milly asks the scarlet haired teen.

"I think he's busy with something his studies. He did miss 2 days of school so he decided to stay in study hall." Erza replies casually to Milly.

With Lelouch.

The nobleman just gawked the chessboard, his king was captured by the black knight, he didn't know he was going to lose.

"Man I love playing against the nobility, 5 minutes and 30 seconds has to be the best time you beat a nobility." Rivalz sounded very satisfied as he looks over the cash, "Man, they always pay out of pride. Can't believe he paid half a million dollars for this incident."

"He didn't have time to move either, besides nobleman like this are taboo, they're over privilege parasites is all." Lelouch sounded very uninterested as they both exited the building.

"Why not challenge the 11's, there nothing like us Britannians." Rivalz sounded a little bit cocky.

"Just leave them be. After all; we did take Japan from them." Lelouch muttered to himself as the big screen TV, showing his older half-brother Clovis La Britannia.

[To all my imperial subjects.] Clovis greeted as Lelouch stared daggers at him, clutching his fist in anger. [Including the many cooperative 11's that chose to serve the empire of Britannia.] Kallen also stared daggers at the prince.

'We're not 11's, we're Japanese!' Kallen barked in her head as she wanted to kill the prince.

[Do you not see it? My heartfelt it was ripped apart from my chest and to be torn apart. The remnants with rage and sadness. But as ruler of Area 11, I will see to it that this terrorist is caught and are behind bars because we fight for is a righteous one. Now if everyone would please have a moment of silence for those who aid us an injustice.] Clovis acted everything out perfectly as he puts his left hand on his head. [A moment of silence.] The feed ended as Rivalz started his bike.

'Nothing but an idiot.' Lelouch shakes his head as his brother acted very stupid. "You joining this 'moment' of silence?" He asks his friend.

"Naw, it's embarrassing."

"And I agree with you. Besides, spilling tears over these people won't bring them back to life."

"Damn, that's dark man." Rivalz places his goggles over his eyes. Lelouch gazes back at the TV.

'There's no way you can change the world.' He thought as he lifts up his uniform, revealing his belt that once belongs to his former mentor Tohdoh. 'But I can. Even if I'm just a contractor, I have the power to change everything.' He tightens his grip as the sight of his older half-brother being a complete ass of himself.

With Clovis

The camera stops as Clovis steps down from his makeshift throne.

"Well done your highness. No one would expect you to attend a party at the same time." One of the females says in a red evening dress.

"The Viceroy is the marquee actor in all this. Nothing more than a mask. I need to change costumes quickly." Clovis says as he is swarmed with a guest. A tall man probably in his 30's looks at the Viceroy in disgust.

'Nothing but a pathetic sham.' He shakes his head. This man has blonde hair, which he wears in a long ponytail, as well as bangs that protrude and hang to the side of his face. He continues on shaking his head of the idiot viceroy and prince of Britannia as a a soldier, probably a general. 'A soldier?"

"My Lord?" The soldier says.

'Not another appearance? I hope it's not dreary.' The reporter was about to leave but he heard something he wasn't supposed to.

"Deploy the royal guards, the Knightmares too." He ordered the soldier.

'Royal guards?' The director was confused as to why the viceroy of Area 11 is sending his Royal Guards and not the Knight police for this simple matter.

With Lelouch

Lelouch was looking at his journal as he and Rivalz were on there way back to school, hoping things were going to be ok until they hear a truck behind them as Rivalz floored the bike as the truck turn to the left curve, causing it to collide with a nearby building's support beams.

"Was that our fault?"

"I don't think so." Lelouch takes off his helmet and looks at the truck. "Hey Rivalz, come to check this out?" He looks at the crowd, thinking that all these idiots could have helped the driver instead of just taking pictures, he decided to rush over to check out if they were ok.

'I finally found you.' He heard a female voice in his head, he looks around wondering where the voice was. He climbs up to see if the driver was ok but Nagata starts the truck and drags Lelouch inside the truck.

"Stop I'm in here!" He tries to yell to the driver of the truck to no avail as he ended up sliding towards the right side of the truck.

{Stop the vehicle! Stop and surrender at once!} Lelouch hears one of the pilots ordered them.

"Now what are we gonna do? That's the army!" Nagata yells as he dodges the bullets coming their way.

"Have you forgotten? That's why I'm here." Kallen discards her hat and her jacket. "Can you get the truck to the subway via the Iziba(Not sure how you spell it) route?" She asks Nagata and then go in the back and heads towards the Knightmare's cockpit.

"Kallen, let's use it here." Nagata suggested to the red head.

"That would be a blood bath!" She yells back to which Nagata redraws the comment back.

'Wait...Kallen?' Lelouch knows Kallen Stadtfeld, the heiress to the Stadtfeld family, a small Britannian Noble Family. 'What she doing here?' He found this very confusing as to why she may be here and he may have to dig up some info on her background, just to be sure.

As Nagata drives the best to his abilities by dodging the KMF's assault rifles, he slowly opens up the back of the truck and a Slash Harken comes out and brings down one of the planes.

"A Knightmare!" The pilot screams as Kallen's custom red Glasgow jumps out of the truck.

"You fellas know what this badass motherfucker CAN do!" She pushed the right control stick forward and aims her Slash Harkan at the chopper on the right as 2 drop off ships came up.

{The rest of back off! I'll take this guy.} A confident male's voice orders his men to clear his path as she fires her Slash Harkans at him, only to have him block it with His! {I assume you dug that out of a scrap heap. An over the hill Glasgow is nothing compare to my Sutherland!} He charges forward me, {Not to mention an filthy Eleven who spurns compassion to our glorious EMPEROR!} He draws out his assault rifle and shoots at my left arm.

{Kallen! Both of us can't be afford to be killed! Run for it!} Nagata orders her but Kallen had some doubts because one of her friends is currently driving the truck while her friend is inside driving the truck.

"But!" I try to say something back but all I heard was gunfire. She hope Nagata didn't get shot at, as she try to escape from the Sutherland but he caught up. Kallen tries to fire left Slash Harkan but my controls are jammed. 'Damnit! Not now!' She tries to find the eject button for the left arm.

{Second hand Chump!} He lunges at me but luckily Kallen pressed the button she was looking for: firing the broken arm of Glasgow at the Sutherland in front of me. I managed to escaped while he was stunned and was covered in the smoke. "I have to admit, I like your spirit." A grin forms on his face and perhaps found a worthy opponent for once.

While Nagata drives down, Lelouch looks at his cell phone and sees that his connection is getting worse by the minute and soon he doesn't have a connection.

'Juding from the darkness and road surfaces and the subway lines, we must be heading towards an exit somewhere towards the ghetto. Getting out of this will be dangerous, still...' He then grabs Kallen's communicator, 'Guess I can use my teaching on Military from that bastard old man and use these rebels to get out of this...'

* * *

 **And that ends part 1 of Turn 1! Rias Gremory and her family are set to appear and their childhood will be revealed in the later parts of the story as well as the appearance of Ami Mizuno from Sailor Moon. There are going to be other characters in the story so be patient.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, who else should appear in the story and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
